


Not Fair

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin learns of Peter's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Smoke and Mirrors" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt 12 'LJ Mood' (I chose the mood angry) for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

“Okay, thanks Deaton” said Marin, before turning off her cellphone. She sighed and threw the phone down on her nightstand before flopping down on top of the bed.

Deaton had phoned Marin to tell her Peter Hale was now securely locked up in the supernatural wing of Eichen House.

Marin knew she should be happy Peter was someplace where he couldn’t hurt anyone else, but instead she felt angry.

“It’s not fair” she thought. “It’s not fair that he gets to live while Laura is dead. It’s not fair that he got a second chance at life and she didn’t.”


End file.
